Après la tempête
by KizuyaTheKiwi
Summary: Avait-il réussi ? C'était la question qui occupait ses pensées mais que se passera t-il si il se retrouve avec lui, seul dans un appartement après tout ce qui vient de se produire ? (Reprends à partir de l'épisode 6 de l'anime et présence de lemon :3 )


** Koujaku X Aoba  
**

 **Après la tempête  
**

 _ **par Kizuya**_

 _Mon_ _blabla_ : Voici une petite fiction sur mon couple préféré de DRAMAtical Murders ! J'aime beaucoup ces deux-là qui s'accordent très bien selon moi (ils sont trooooooop mignon ensemble *^*) mais il y a très peu de fiction en français sur eux, snif snif ! Alors j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira (mais rassurez-moi, je ne suis pas la seule a beaucoup aimé ce couple ? :P )! ^^

 _Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, malheureusement ! snif snif !  
_

 **ATTENTION LEMON ! Bonne lecture tout de même !**

 _L'histoire se déroule juste après l'épisode 6 de l'anime qui est l'épisode spécial Koujaku._

Avait-il réussi ?  
C'était la question qui occupait ses pensées à ce moment-là pendant que la fumée emplissaient ses narines. Il était allongé au milieu des flammes mais après ce qui c'était passé, le pauvre jeune homme n'avait plus la force de faire le moindre mouvement à celui de garder les yeux ouverts. Il commençait à étouffer à cause de la chaleur des flammes et de la fumée mais ce n'était pas sa priorité, son esprit obnubilé par la peur de l'avoir détruit, d'avoir détruit celui qui l'aimait le plus. Au moment où il sentait sa conscience s'évanouir, une voix rassurante le sortit de ses pensées.

 __ Aoba…_

Même si il n'avait dit que son nom, le jeune homme se sentait rassuré d'entendre cette voix si familière qui avait eu peur de ne jamais plus entendre. Il sentit quelqu'un le soulever avant d'avancer avec lui sur le dos. Utilisant ses dernières forces, Aoba murmura un nom au creux de l'oreille de son sauveur, d'une voix étouffée et fatiguée.

 __ Koujaku…_

Il sombra dans les limbes tandis que l'interpellé esquissa un sourire tout en sortant de l'appartement en feu du tatoueur.  
Arrivé devant la porte de la maison qui leur avait été attribuée, l'homme aux cicatrices s'arrêta et réussit tant bien que mal à ouvrir la porte, son petit protégé toujours inconscient sur son dos musclé. Il entra dans l'habitation, déposa le corps inerte de Aoba sur le canapé avant de revenir fermer la porte d'entrée. Il se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine pour remplir un verre au cas où son protégé aurait soif lors de son réveil. Il sortit un verre de l'étagère puis l'alluma légèrement le jet d'eau et mît le verre dessous pendant que ses pensées divaguaient sur les événements passées encore confus dans son esprit embrumé. Il se rappelait avec exactitude son entretien avec Ryuuhou puis de la rage aveuglante qui s'était emparé de lui avant qu'il ne ressente le besoin de tout détruire et de tuer cet homme de malheur. Il serra les dents pendant que le verre se remplissait lentement. Les souvenirs suivants étaient assez confus même si il se rappelait parfaitement avoir attaqué le tatoueur qui l'avait rendu fou et gâché sa vie en lui imposant ces tatouages sublimes pour certains mais qui lui semblaient immondes et repoussants. Après l'avoir blessé mortellement, il avait saccagé la pièce, détruisant les modèles ainsi que la lampe qui mît le feu aux tissu, enflammant les murs et le sol, les faisant rougir de sa couleur ardente. Il se souvenait avoir crié sa rage avant de fixer sa prochaine cible qui n'était d'autre que son cher protégé, Aoba puis une douleur lui laminé le crâne. Ensuite, tout est flou jusqu'au moment où sa rage disparue lui permettant d'être de nouveau lucide et de sauver le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus des flammes avant de le ramener dans la maison que leur avaient attribué les dirigeants de la ville. Sentant du liquide froid glissait délicatement sur ses longs doigts marqués de cicatrices qui ne s'en iraient jamais, il sursauta et remarqua que le verre débordait. Alors il stoppa en vitesse le jet d'eau puis vida un peu de son contenu avant de retourner dans le salon où Aoba dormait, paisiblement installé sur le canapé blanc crème. Il posa doucement le verre sur la petite table en bois qui se trouvait près du canapé avant de s'asseoir à coté de ce garçon qui avait toujours pris soin de protéger. D'une main agile, il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux bleus particuliers, plus clairs que les siens qui tiraient jusqu'au bleu marine voire même violet sur certains plans. Son regard s'attendrit tout en glissant sur ces longs cheveux que le garçon n'avait jamais voulu coupé malgré l'insistance du coiffeur. Il baissa la tête pour déposer un léger baiser dessus qui fit frissonner Aoba, rappelant à Koujaku au combien il était sensible des cheveux. Il esquissa un sourire avant de laisser les mèches pour venir caresser délicatement sa joue tout en admirant ce sublime visage endormi. Il se surprenait souvent à se demander ce que le plus jeune pensait de lui ou du moins si il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments envers l'autre. Koujaku, depuis son enfance, ressentait des sentiments forts pour le petit garçon efféminé qui avait un jour sauvé de malfrats qui l'embêtaient alors qu'il ne pouvait se défendre. Au début, il ressentait les mêmes choses qu'un grand frère protecteur puis au fil du temps, tout cela s'était amplifié, se transformant ainsi en amour fort. Il était plongé dans ses pensées et sa contemplation, ne remarquant pas que le jeune homme s'était réveillé, le fixant avec ses beaux yeux jaunes. Un petit sourire ravi flotta sur ses lèvres rosées pendant que ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rouge, embarrassé par le regard rivés sur lui. Le coiffeur remarqua enfin le réveil du plus jeune ainsi que ses joues rougies et se retint de rire devant cette expression trop mignonne à ses yeux.

 __ Comment te sens-tu ?_ demanda Koujaku avec un air attendri sur le visage.

Aoba détourna les yeux tout en acquiesçant.

 __ Je vais bien mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander !_

 __ Moi ? Haha ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Aoba !_ s'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire.

Intérieurement, il jubilait, ravi que le plus jeune s'intéressa à lui. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent devant la tête absolument trop craquante de son cher Aoba qui rougissait énormément. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie: l'embrasser et devait lutter pour ne pas le faire pendant que son érection commençait à prendre de l'ampleur. Il décrocha ses yeux de lui pour cesser ses fantasmes grandissant puis se pencha pour prendre le verre d'eau et de le tendre au jeune aux cheveux bleus.

 __ Merci !_ répondit celui-ci en prenant le verre.

Il buvait sous le regard insistant et brûlant du coiffeur qui retenait de ne pas le toucher. Il se sentait embarrassé d'être observé de la sorte mais préféra ne rien dire car curieusement, il aimait que l'autre s'intéresse à lui. Il reposa son verre sur la petite table puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui affichait 21h43.

 __ Euh... C'est normal qu'il soit aussi tard ou ma montre à un souci ?_

Koujaku haussa les épaules.

 __ Je ne sais pas._

 __ Bah regardes !_

 __ Ah lala ! Que d'impatience !_ s'exclama le brun avec un sourire en jetant un coup d'œil à son bracelet. _Non, j'ai la même heure que toi._

Aoba acquiesça pendant que le coiffeur se leva, bien décidé à préparer le repas qu'il mangèrent tranquille avant d'aller se coucher, fatigués de cette journée riche en émotions.  
Il se tourna, se retourna mais impossible de trouver le sommeil, il ne savait pourquoi. Peut-être parce que ses pensées étaient trop occupées par un certain jeune homme aux cheveux bleus azurs. Aussi lui revenait en tête les évènements de l'après-midi car il se demandait ce qui s'était produit, sa discussion avec Aoba n'était qu'un rêve ou si cela s'était vraiment passée. Lui avait-il confié son sanglant passé ? Il n'arrivait pas à démêler le vrai du faux. Embêté, il passa ses mains sur son visage et décida d'aller chercher un verre de lait car ne disons-nous pas que le lait aide à s'endormir. Il se leva avant de descendre jusqu'à la cuisine, il ouvrit le frigo puis pris la bouteille de lait. Il remplissait un verre avant de remettre la bouteille à sa place. Il bu le contenu cu-sec avant de reposer le verre et de retourner dans sa chambre. Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa son jeune protégé qui sortait de sa propre chambre.

 __ Tu n'arrives pas dormir ?_

Aoba sursauta ce qui laissa penser au coiffeur que celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

 __ Non, je ne trouve pas le sommeil, avoua le jeune homme._

 __ Moi non plus. Si tu veux tu peux venir dans ma chambre au moins cela nous permettra de ne pas nous ennuyer en attendant le sommeil._

 __ Bonne idée_ , approuva le plus jeune.

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Koujaku et celui-ci laissa d'abord entrer son ami avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Ils s'asseyaient sur le lit en discutant de tout et de rien. Au fil des minutes, Aoba remarqua que le regard de son compagnon se faisait de plus en plus insistant et désireux. Il se sentait embarrassé devant ce regard qui voulait tout dire. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent pendant que ses sentiments revinrent à charge. Depuis longtemps, il était amoureux de celui qui l'avait sauvé et protéger lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Il était jaloux de toute ces femmes qui lui tournait autour comme des vautours. En repensant à cela et au sourire qui leur adressait seulement à elles, Aoba serra les poings, énervé et jaloux.

 __ Ça va Aoba ?_

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées avant de tourner la tête vers Koujaku qui le fixait, surpris et un brin inquiet.

 __ Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées._

En disant cela, le jeune homme détourna les yeux en rougissant pendant que l'autre approcha son visage.

 __ Et pourrais-je savoir à quoi tu pensais ?_ demanda avec un sourire.

Aoba se rendit compte de leur proximité et son cœur s'affola. Il eut de plus en plus en chaud pendant que sa tête se vidait peu à peu. Il avait du mal à réfléchir et à parler correctement de ce fait, il bafouilla lorsque il répondit:

 __ Heu... A... Rien du... Tout !_

Koujaku le fixa un instant avant de rire en s'éloignant.

 __ Haha ! Tu es trop mignon quand tu bafouilles !_

Ces mots lançaient sans réfléchir ravirent le jeune qui se mît rougir d'autant plus.

 __ Ne te moques pas,_ dit-il en détournant les yeux.

 __ Haha ! Je suis désolé !_

Il continua à pouffer avant de cesser complètement pendant que son visage redevenait sérieux.

 __ Dis-moi, Aoba, je peux essayer quelque chose ?_

 __ Si tu veux_ , répondit le jeune homme tout ramenant son regard vers l'autre.

 __ Alors ne bouge pas._

Koujaku avança sa tête vers le visage de son amant dont le cœur s'emballa. Il comprit ce qu'il voulait et décida de le laisser faire tout en fermant les yeux. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent après quelques secondes d'attente faisant naître des papillons dans le bas du ventre du plus jeune. Un baiser désireux et passionné commença tandis qu'un langue taquine vint caresser les douces lèvres blanches d'Aoba qui les entrouvrît. La langue s'infiltra entre elle puis explora doucement sa bouche avant d'entamer une danse avec sa semblable. Ce ne fut qu'à bout de souffle que les deux hommes se séparèrent. Koujaku observa du coin de l'œil son amant rougissant qui reprenait son souffle avant de laisser s'échapper le fond de ses pensées.

 __ Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça…_

Un sourire éclaira les lèvres du plus jeune qui était ravi qu'ils ressentent les même sentiments.

 __ Pourquoi ne pas continuer ?_

Le coiffeur écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner vers l'autre.

 __ Tu veux dire... faire l'amour ensemble ?_

Aoba acquiesça donnant le top départ à son compagnon.

 __ Très bien mais je te préviens, je ne m'arrêterais pas !_ déclara t-il avec un sourire.

Il se leva du lit avant d'allonger délicatement son partenaire a qui il retira son T-shirt qu'il lui servait de haut de pyjama. Il caressa ensuite le torse découvert faisant frissonner le Uke avant de poser ses lèvres sur son cou. Il y déposa une traînée de baisers papillons puis alla mordiller légèrement le lobe d'oreille de Aoba qui ne pu retenir un gémissement. Koujaku souriait, ressentant un certain plaisir à la pensée que ses caresses avait de l'effet sur le jeune homme. Il se redressa pour l'observer avant de s'attaquer à ses tétons qu'il titilla l'un après l'autre avec sa langue, arrachant des petits gémissements au Uke. Le coiffeur descendit ensuite plus bas tout en déposant des baisers papillons mais il fut interrompu par le bas de pyjama encore présent. Il grogna, frustré tout en posant ses doigts sur le tissu pour l'enlever mais fut interrompu par son partenaire.

 __ Attends ! Pour l'instant, il n'y a eu que moi qui ai pris du plaisir._

 __ Cela me suffit amplement._

 __ Non ! Je aussi veux te faire du bien !_ affirma le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

Sur ses mots, il retourna la situation, se retrouvant au dessus. Koujaku, ne trouvant pas l'action entreprenante déplaisante, se laissa faire pendant que son amant retira ses vêtements. Il approcha ensuite ses doigts de l'intimité du coiffeur avant de caresser doucement sa verge. Il empoigna ensuite le membre dur et commença à faire des va-et-vient qui remplir son amant de plaisir qui tenta de ne pas laisser s'échapper les gémissements qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Aoba lâcha soudain l'intimité avant d'approcher son visage. Il posa sa langue sur le gland et le taquina avant d'englober le membre avec sa bouche. Il recommença ses va-et-vient tout en y ajoutant de temps à autre des coups de langues. Koujaku sentit le moment arriver et préféra prévenir son amant qui resta en place, accueillant la semence avec joie. Il l'avala directement et fut surpris de son amertume pendant que son compagnon reprit le dessus. Il lui retira les derniers tissus qu'il le couvrait avant de lécher son index pour l'humidifier et de l'insérer dans son rectum arrachant un soupir au Uke. Le Seme commença ses va-et-vient puis inséra au fur et à mesure des doigts supplémentaires. Arrivé au nombre trois, il se retira avant d'approcher son membre de l'intimité de son amant. Il le pénétra doucement accompagné d'un gémissement avant commencer ses coups de hanches. Il profita de ce moment pour prendre possession des douces lèvres de Aoba, lui offrant un baiser fiévreux. Peu à peu, il accéléra la cadence tout en relâchant ses lèvres, leurs hanches se mouvant ensemble en harmonie. Soudain l'orgasme faucha Aoba puis après quelques coup de hanches, ce fut le tour de son amant qui libéra sa semence en lui avant de se retirer et de s'allonger à côté de lui. Ils avaient chauds, couverts de sueur et de semence, serrés dans ce petit lit d'une personne mais peu importait car ils venaient de vivre la meilleure nuit de leur vie. Ils scellèrent leur amour avec un baiser avant de se faire emportés par les bras de Morphée.

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! ^^ Un petit review ? Pleaaaaaase :P


End file.
